When you love something let it go
by The Legend of Amrs
Summary: Sometimes, when you love something, you have to let it go free. The story mainly revolves around this. All the semes are in the same bar (coincidence I know) and they ll regret leaving their ukes behind. Now it is they're mission to get them back. How will they win them back? And will Takano ever realize who Rittchan is? PLEASE READ SEMPAI! NOTICE ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi. Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica**

**When you Love something let it go**

**By Amrs**

**10 years ago…**

_When you love something let it go_

_If it comes back it's yours_

_If it doesn't, it was never yours to begin with._

When I read this I was curious on if it works or not. My name is Saga Masamune. I am curious if this is true and I have wanted to try it out. My goal was to find love to see if it was true, and I have found someone that may suit that place all I have to do is find out.

…

I tried it out and we broke up. I wonder if he will come back to me. All I can do is wait.

**Present time**

"Oi! Takano-san!"

"Hmm?" I looked to see a golden haired person in front of me.

"You were day dreaming again." He said cleaning the dishes in front of him.

"Sorry Yukina." I said my hand on my chin and my elbow on the counter in front of me.

"You know that Usagi-san would punish you if he saw you daydreaming on the job again."

"I know."

"But…?"

"But what?"

"Never mind." Said Yukina as he returned to his work.

As reality came back to me I became aware that I was in the bar, where I work.

It was opened about a year ago and that's how I met one of my friends Yukina. The other people I have befriended also work here. They are Hatori, Usami, Nowaki, Asahina, and Miyagi. I tend the bar with Yukina and Asahina. Usagi-san is the manager. Nowaki, Hatori, and Miyagi are the cooks.

Right now we are preparing for the evening. We are open until 9:00pm- 4:00am.

Although it seems I live a pretty decent (more like below average) life, I still regret letting my love, Oda Ritsu, go.

…

**I know it's pretty short, but I need to work on other fanfics. Sorry bye!**

**-Staff Discussion**

**Takano: I would never let my Ritsu go.**

**Onodera: Takano! I'm not yours!**

**Everyone: Suuuuuurrrrrrrrreeeeee…**

**Onodera: Hey!**

**Miyagi: We work at a bar? That's low.**

**Yukina: When does Kisa-san come in!**

**Hatori: Check your script.**

**Me: Well I have plans for all of you… (rubbing hands together in the corner)**

**Misaki: !**

**Me: Ritsu you'll like your job… diva…**

**Ritsu: What?**

**Takano: It's a bit cliché that all the semes work at the same bar.**

**Me: Leave me alone! *sob***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So far I'm not that sure that it's going well so …**

**Cut to disclaimer! Take it away Shinobu!**

**Shinobu: Amrs does not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**When you love something let it go**

**By Amrs**

**-Yukina**

Today was like any other at the bar, serving the regulars and of course 2 to 4 fist fights over someone. The reason? Well this place isn't called Broken Hearts for nothing.

I remember when my heart was broken. It was a TERRIBLE decision but I was naïve and I was persuaded to let go of my Kisa-san. I broke up with him.

He merely replied after three minutes _"You have found someone else haven't you? Well go free with your… loved one…"_ I wanted to explain and I was about to until Kisa-san put his finger to my lips and walked away. He mumbled "_I knew it would happen anyway…"_

Ever since then I haven't been able to really smile earnestly to someone, every smile that crept on to my lips were fake. Plastic. Not real.

I wish that I could be with Kisa-san again. I want to see his smile that I never saw, I wanted to smell his scent, and I want to feel him, to touch him.

"Yukina! Come on you're holding up the orders!" I was pulled out of my fantasy when Takano yelled at me.

"Ah. Sorry Takano-san." I said with another fake smile.

"Were you thinking about Kisa again?" he raised a brow at me.

"Well don't you think about Ritsu?" I snapped back.

"… Well what I'm saying is that mainly everything reminds you of Kisa." He said trying to get off topic.

"I know but-"I was cut off by Takano.

"Yukina no excuses, back to work." He said cold heartedly.

…

The customers were getting less and less though out the day. It was easy to spot who was there.

A boy who looked about 17 came up to me and ordered a beer.

"Aren't you too young for alcohol?"

"This is for my friend."

"I'm sorry but I can't give you a drink until I see your 'friend'."

I followed as he was escorting me to his friend.

I saw the back of a black haired man flirting with some guys. The blond haired boy I have been following tapped the black haired man shoulder.

When he turned around I couldn't believe what I saw.

**Cliffhanger! Ha Ha Ha!**

**-Staff Discussion**

**Yukina: Kisa-san! Is that you!**

**Kisa: You already know this…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hope are enjoying this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer please Misaki!**

**Misaki: Amrs does not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!**

**When you love something let it go**

**By Amrs**

**-Yukina**

"… Kisa-san…"

"Yukina…"

"Kisa-san I never thought I would see you again!" I pulled him into an embrace.

"Do you two know each other?" the blond haired boy asked confused.

"Yeah! He is my boy… I mean ex-boyfriend…" I remember sadly that we weren't together.

"Let go of me!" Said Kisa-san struggling to get away from me.

"Sorry Kisa-san." I let go of him with a smile.

"Why are you excited to see me?" Kisa-san asked confused.

"I've missed you sooooo much Kisa-san!" I said resisting not to hug him.

"Why? Broke up with your other lover? Bored enough to worry about me?" He said with a frown.

"No Kisa-san! Why would you…" I suddenly remember how we had left things.

"Can I please have that drink now?" said the blond haired boy, still confused.

"Kisa-san I never had another lover after you!" I said ignoring him.

"Well that makes no sense. Didn't you break up with me to be with another?" Kisa-san said surprised a little.

"Kisa-san I never broke up with you for that! I… I…" I tried to explain.

"Yukina who are you talking to?!" Yelled Takano coming over to where I am.

"It's Kisa-san!" I said smiling at him.

"You mean the one you have as your phone wallpaper?" he said blandly.

"Takano!" I said blushing a little.

Kisa-san looked to his side saying "You… you have me as your phone wallpaper?"

I looked to my side blushing saying "Yeah… see?" I held up my phone showing Kisa-san a picture of when he was sleeping.

"Idiot you don't do that when someone is sleeping!" he said as I noticed a few men glancing at my phone.

I stepped closer to Kisa-san showing he was mine but Kisa-san backed away.

"Kisa-san I want to be with you again!"

"Shut up! People are looking at us…"

"Takano can we use the back room for now?"

"I have to take care of your shift don't I? Fine."

"Thanks!" I said pulling on Kisa-san's arm.

I went through the kitchen only to be stopped by Miyagi.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry Takano is taking care of my shift!"

"Where is he?"

"Table 27." Replied Kisa-san.

"I'm going to see for myself."

**-Miyagi**

I went to Table 27 and I saw Takano talking to someone, but I didn't see who.

"Oi Takano!" I said when I saw… him.

"Miyagi?"

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Shinobu. I tried to hug him but he dodged.

"What are you doing?" Shinobu asked coldly.

"I was trying to hug you." I said getting myself off the ground.

"I don't wanna hug someone who broke my heart." He said a bit sadly.

I remembered why I was here.

"Takano did you allow Yukina and the guy as his phone wallpaper into the back room?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take care of his shift."

"Okay but you're not getting any extra pay, you know that right?"

"I know."

As Takano went back to tend the bar, I saw in the corner of my eye Shinobu attempting to sneak out of the bar. Until I grabbed his shoulder and made him face me. He avoided his eyes away from me.

**-No one**

(Now we will switch back and forth from Yukina and Kisa to Miyagi and Shinobu.)

"Shinobu… I've missed you…" said Miyagi with open arms.

"Well I haven't." Shinobu scoffed

…

"Kisa-san I want us to get back together." said Yukina with pleading eyes.

"Listen Yukina I…" Kisa folded his arms.

…

"What do you mean you haven't?" Miyagi was confused.

"It's what it sounds like, I haven't missed you." Shinobu said harshly.

"Why not?" Miyagi was still confused.

…

"You what Kisa-san? I'm really sorry that I dumped you." Yukina felt terrible.

"Well sorry doesn't change how I felt at that moment." Kisa said carelessly.

…

"Let's go through this again. I have loved you down to earth then you dumped me for whatever reason and then I haven't heard from you since. It really seemed you didn't care for me so I… figured it for the best and I had to let you go." Shinobu said not wanting to recall the past.

"What? YOU had to let ME go?" Miyagi had thought that if anyone let anyone go it was HIM.

…

"But Kisa-san-" Yukina tried to speak.

"Listen up Yukina I have already let you go free so just and forget me." Kisa looked sad.

"What do you mean you let me go?" Yukina thought that HE let Kisa go.

…

"I mean it was already painful enough to let you go so don't play around with me anymore!" Shinobu was already tired of this conversation.

"Shinobu I never-"Miyagi attempted talking to Shinobu.

"Shut up!" said Shinobu harshly.

…

"I could tell that you were going to break up with me sooner or later, I didn't want to drag you behind all because of what I wanted." Kisa was talking sincerely.

"You would never drag me behind Kisa-san!" Yukina tried to set Kisa straight.

…

"…Shinobu…" Miyagi looked sad.

"I never wanted to drag you behind." Shinobu said full heartedly.

…

"Who are you kidding?! I DO drag you behind!" Kisa wanted Yukina to see the 'truth'.

"Kisa-san you never-"Yukina looked pale.

"Then what was the reason for breaking up with me?!" "Kisa said confused and sad at the same time.

…

"Shinobu you never… dragged me behind…"

"Yes I do because to you it always seems as if I am a bother to you."

…

"…"

"Exactly see so you don't have to feel guilty anymore because of me. As I said before I let you go."

…

"…"

"Well I am going to see my friend Kisa." Said Shinobu as he walked over to the door.

**-Takano**

I see Kisa head out the front door with the blond haired guy. Yukina doesn't come out and Miyagi just sits there on the floor, as lost as ever.

**What happened?**

**-Staff Discussion**

**Miyagi: I would never make this big of a deal about seeing Shinobu again.**

**Shinobu: Excuse me?**

**Miyagi: Uhhhh….**

**Shinobu: Okay, you got it. *walks away***

**Miyagi: Wait Shinobu! I need you! *runs after***

**Nowaki: My Hiro-san would never do this to me would you?**

**Hiroki: …... *runs***

**Nowaki: Eh! Hiro-saaaaaaaaaaannnnn! *follows***

**Me: Did I cause this? The ukes ran away.**

**Usagi: Not this one.**

**Misaki: Let me go Usagi-san! I have to revolt with Shinobu!**

**Me: Joy.**

**Yukina: Well Kisa-san ran off… but I have his author's manuscripts. He'll be back…**

**Takano: Ritsu get back here!**

**Onodera: Ahhhh! No!**

**Me: *Types and turns Onodera into a neko***

**Onodera: Ah! Amrs I am so going to get you for this!**

**Takano: Got you!**

**Onodera: NOOOOOOOO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since the ukes ran away and the semes are chasing them, I guess we're short on staff. We only have Yukina, Misaki, Usagi, Onodera, and Takano.**

**Cut to disclaimer!**

**Yukina: Amrs does not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**Usagi: Amrs doesn't own Junjou Romantica either.**

**When you love something let it go**

**By Amrs**

**-Usagi**

I was going into the bar for today and I saw Yukina in the back room just sitting in a chair. Not moving.

Takano was there wiping a glass with a cloth and I asked Takano what was wrong with Yukina today.

He replied, "He's been like that since yesterday. The guy as his phone wallpaper and him went to the back room and he just won't talk to anyone for now."

"I see." I said looking off, thinking. "Well why don't I take him somewhere? He has always wanted to go to a movie lot." I suggested.

"Well you can try." He said picking up another glass.

I went into the back room and I consulted with Yukina. He nodded but he didn't say anything to me.

Yukina and I went into a movie lot with passes I got from a friend. We explored and Yukina little by little was talking more.

Yukina said that he wanted to meet a celebrity called Rittchan. Yukina gave me a picture of him so we walked around and found the man that goes by Rittchan.

"Excuse me?" I said tapping on his shoulder.

He turned around and looked at the both us. Rittchan wore a light green button up shirt and jeans. "Yes?" he replied

"You are Rittchan right?" I asked showing him his picture.

"Yup. Tourists?" he said pointing at the two of us.

"Actually we live in California. Yukina wanted to visit this place though since he never came here." I answered.

"Ah. Well nice to meet you. I'm sorry but I have to go now. It was nice meeting you though! Here is my number so we can stay in contact okay?" he said handing us a paper he just wrote on.

Then someone ran up behind Rittchan came and talked to him. I recognized this man's emerald green eyes and brown hair. It's… no way…

"M-misaki?" I said staring at him.

"Eh? Usagi-san!?" he said looking shocked at me.

"? Do you two know each other?" said Rittchan confused.

"Hey Usagi-san! Isn't that the boy you always-"said Yukina before I covered his mouth.

Then I carried Misaki bridal style as he kept on resisting me.

As I put him down and Misaki slapped my cheek.

"Usagi-san! What was that!" he said looking harshly at me.

I then hugged him and leaned on his shoulder. "Misaki… I've missed you so much…"

"Heh? But… but you broke up with me. Why do you miss me?" he said hugging me back.

"I-"The answer to his question never left my mouth before he cut me off and shoved me off him.

"Usagi-san what are you doing anyway! You hate me! That's the reason! You never loved me…" he said breaking into tears.

"Misaki-"I said once again cut off.

"Listen Usagi-san! You have played with my heart for far too long okay! Leave me alone! I let you go free from me! You can be with whoever you want to be with now!" He said in a rage of emotions of confusion, anger, and sadness at the same time.

"Misaki! You are not listening to me!" I said holding his shoulders.

"I don't want to. All the words that came from your mouth like I love you were never true. How do I know that you're not lying now?" he said looking down at the floor his hair covering his eyes.

"Misaki I want you back. I want to hold you again in my arms." I said looking at him my hands still on his shoulders.

"Usagi-san. You hated me. Do you have any idea how I felt! I was always by your side until one day you just shunned me! I hugged you and tried everything to get that look off of your face! You just… never loved me."

"Misaki…" I said realized how I've hurt him.

"It's enough Usagi-san. We're done. I'm tired of trying. When you said you wanted to break up I wasn't ready to let you go. But I thought that I should. Because you wanted to I let you go. I said to myself if he doesn't want to be with me, I should let him go. I'm probably just a bother."

"….. Misa…ki…" I was shocked.

"Goodbye Usag- Usami-san." He left leaving me realizing something I never noticed.

Yukina found me and took me to the bar. We both just sat there.

Yukina broke the silence by saying "Was… Was Misaki your past lover?"

I nodded.

"I feel bad for you. Kisa-san was my past lover. I've realized something though. Kisa will always feel that pain I gave him… but I can keep loving him and heal the mistakes I've made. I will never give up on Kisa-san. Not even if the world ends."

I looked up at him and found his words to be true. I can keep trying to win back Misaki, and I'll never stop until he is mine. I want to heal him. I want to mend these mistakes I've made. Only time will do this and until that time comes, I will keep on trying.

"Call Rittchan." Said Yukina "Call him and invite him over here and tell him to bring Misaki but tell Rittchan to not tell Misaki that you said that. Tell Rittchan to claim it was it was himself who came up with the idea."

I looked at the phone and punched in the number and called Rittchan. It rang.

Then came a slight "Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Usagi-san. Hey I want you and Misaki to come over to the bar I work at…"

**-Staff Discussion**

**Usagi: Amrs. How could you make me hurt Misaki like this! *chases me***

**Me: Ahhhh! *Runs from Usagi-san***

**Onodera: I'm a… Movie star?**

**Takano: Ha ha! Onodera is a movie star.**

**Me: Ahhhhh! Onodera! Takano! Yukina! Someone! Heeeeelp!**

**Misaki: Ah! Usagi-san! Ugh I didn't want to do this but… *Puts on bunny costume***

**Usagi: … Misaki… *grabs Misaki***

**Misaki: Ahh! No!**

**Me: And Misaki was never heard from again.**

**Shinobu: Hey everyone! What's up?**

**Me: Shinobu! Where's Miyagi?**

**Shinobu: He stopped chasing me so I turned back here since I still got a job to do.**

**Miyagi: Shinobu! *Runs up to Shinobu***

**Shinobu: … You brought flowers?**

**Miyagi: Uhhh this is for someone else…**

**Shinobu: *slaps Miyagi***

**Everyone: Ooooo bad choice Miyagi.**

**Hiroki: Hey Shinobu! Are we still revolting?**

**Shinobu: Yup until Miyagi gets this right.**

**Nowaki: Hiro-saaaaaaaaaaan! *Pins down Hiroki***

**Hiroki: Idiot let me go!**

**Me: Okay so the ukes refuse to do anything romantic with the semes…**

**Miyagi: Ah Shinobu…**

**Shinobu: Yes?**

**Miyagi: This is for you… *Pulls out small box and gets on one knee***

**Shinobu: …**

**Miyagi: Uhh… Marry me?**

**Everyone: *Holds breath***

**Shinobu: No.**

**Everyone: EHHHHHHHH!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again I would love to give a special thanks to:**

**DemiseSurvive for the first ever comment!**

**Riza Phantomhive for the first ever favorite!**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**On to the disclaimer!**

**Hiroki: Amrs does not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!**

**When you love something let it go**

**By Amrs**

**-Nowaki**

I can't believe who I saw… I saw the movie star Rittchan in person! At our bar! He also had his secretary Misaki with him. It was amazing to meet him. Many people flooded to the bar after Rittchan came.

"Hey who is this guy?" said Takano disrespectfully.

"This is the movie star Rittchan!" I said brightly.

"He's cute." Said Takano then surprising himself on what he said.

"What about Oda?" I asked.

"…" he looked at the floor.

Rittchan then walked up to us saying "Hello! Is Usagi-san here?"

"Yeah he's going to be here soon he wants to get ready for you." I said pointing to the back room.

"Okay. Who is this?" He said looking at Takano.

Takano then took one look at him and his 'flirt switch' went to on. "Your future boyfriend."

"EH! What no you're not!" he said complaining.

"Yes in fact that can happen right now." He said looking up and down Rittchan.

"Uhh anyway Nowaki… one of my closest friend are coming I'm actually waiting for them now." He said looking away from Takano.

"Them? I though you said friend not friends?"

"Oh! Him and his fiancé!" he explained.

"I see I can't wait to meet them both!" I said excitedly.

"They should be here in a few minutes." He said as Takano was caressing him and snuggling next to him.

"Ritsu! Where is Kamijou?" said Misaki suddenly opening the doors.

"Kamijou?" I said then I had a vague thought.

"Yeah his name is Hiroki Kamijou but he doesn't like to be called Hiroki or Hiro-san." Said Rittchan looking at his phone for messages while Takano held his waist and rocked him side to side.

"Hiro-san…" I said looking at the doors waiting for my love to come in. Then he did. I saw my angel but then I saw HIM.

"Hello everyone! It's me Kamijou! With my fiancé Koru!" said My Hiro-san cheerfully.

"There you are Kamijou I thought you got lost!" Said Rittchan while he opened his arms out for Hiro-san to hug but Takano took it instead.

"Hiro-san! Do you remember me!" I then said running up to Hiro-san.

"Nowaki? Is that you?" Said Hiro-san squinting his eyes.

"Yeah it's me! Oh Hiro-san I'm glad to have you in my arms again!" I said hugging Hiro-san.

"Excuse me? Yeah hi it's me. Kamijou's Fiancé." Said Koru taking back Hiro-san.

Then Usagi-san came and glomped Misaki.

"Eh? Usami-san?" said Misaki as he was trying to hold up Usagi-san's weight.

Then Takano carried Rittchan over his shoulder and took him elsewhere. Usagi-san then carried Misaki and followed Takano. I looked over at Koru and glared at him. He just smirked at me and kissed Hiro-san right in front of me. I just punched Koru in the face and dragged Hiro-san away.

He and I are gonna have a talk.

**-Staff Discussion**

**Me: Okay before we continue our discussion, I want to give a special thanks to DemiseSurvive and Rita Phantomhive!**

**Onodera: Thank you!**

**Misaki: Thank you for commenting!**

**Kisa: Good luck to you both!**

**Hiroki: Thank you for supporting Amrs.**

**Chiaki: Thank you for liking this story! *Gives you food***

**Shinobu: Thanks for all your support.**

**Isaka: Thank you very much for your awesome support!**

**Takano: Thank you guys for liking this story.**

**Usagi: Thank you very much.**

**Yukina: Thank you very much this means a lot!**

**Nowaki: You guys are the best! Thank you!**

**Hatori: Thank you for the support it's nice to know our work isn't in vain.**

**Miyagi: Thanks for your support.**

**Asahina: Your support is appreciated.**

**Me: Thank you guys this means a lot to me especially since this is one of my first stories! Once again thank you!**

**Miyagi: Now Shinobu… What do you mean no!**

**Shinobu: I said no I'm still young I'm not gonna marry you.**

**Chiaki: How adult-like…**

**Onodera: Shinobu is right though I mean he is still young…**

**Takano: What if he was say… older than 21?**

**Onodera: It would be okay.**

**Takano: Want to elope Onodera?**

**Onodera: Hah! No!**

**Takano: You said it was fine.**

**Onodera: For him not me!**

**Miyagi: Don't you know how much money I spent on this? Its 10 karats!**

**Me: Only 10? Really? Cheapskate.**

**Shinobu: …..**

**Usagi: Wow. How nice. I would get Misaki a pure gold ring with a diamond on it and sliver designs.**

**Misaki: I would rather have just a cheap ring I don't want you to send to much on it.**

**Usagi: So you're saying you would marry me?**

**Misaki: Hah! I never said that!**

**Isaka: You sure implied it though…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again with yet again another chapter of "When you love something let it go"!**

**Cut to disclaimer!**

**Misaki: Amrs does not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!**

**When you love something let it go**

**By Amrs**

**-Yukina**

I walk out to see Takano carry Rittchan and his secretary Misaki to be carried out over Usagi-san's and Takano's shoulder. I was going to go after them and then a saw Nowaki having a little (More like a big) tiff over Kamijou. Then after Nowaki punched Koru for kissing him he dragged him out. In the meantime a customers walked in. They both had blue eyes and dark hair. They came over to the bar and heard Rittchan is here.

"I'm sorry one of our associates carried them out a while ago." I said politely.

"I see well then can we stay here to have a drink?" he said with his pleading blue eyes.

"Sure I mean we are open to everyone." I said with a smile.

"Thank you! Isaka what do you want to order?" said the dark haired man.

Then came running Asahina after hearing that name. He looked upon Isaka and reached out to touch him. Isaka took his hand and put it down. Asahina went around the bar to see if it really was him. Then came Hatori because of the mess Asahina made while coming over to the bar. Then his eyes widened after seeing the other man.

"Chiaki?" he managed to whisper out.

"Eh? Who are you?" said Chiaki with a bit of anger in his eyes.

"Isaka… that's you right? I'm not just imagining this?"

"I wish you were. Yes it's really me." Isaka said with a sigh of anger.

"Chiaki… my angel… you've come back…" said Hatori reaching out for Chiaki.

"Listen Hatori I didn't come back nor am I your angel. Don't you ever call me that." Said Chiaki harshly.

"Chiaki…" said Hatori sadly.

"Isaka I've been keeping this with me for a while and…" said Asahina getting on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Excuse me? Don't you remember? You were the one who set me up with someone else. I'm already married." Said Isaka holding out his hand for Asahina to see the ring.

"I won't accept that." Said Asahina harshly.

"Well you should since you were the one who wanted me out of your hair! I am very happy with my husband right now okay? I let you go so go free and be with whoever!" yelled Isaka.

"….Who is he?" said Asahina darkly.

"His name is Ryushi." Said Isaka folding his arms.

"I'll be back." Said Asahina heading for the door.

"Chiaki I want you back." Said Hatori taking his hand.

Then people came bursting through the door and Takano, Rittchan, Usagi-san, and Misaki were all there with the crowd and a reporter emerged. Wait is that…?!

"And we're here at the Broken Hearts Bar." Said Kisa-san.

"Kisa-san!?" I yelled.

"Uh yeah I don't know that guy…. Anyway! Today on our celebrity hunt we found Rittchan!" said Kisa facing the camera.

Then he approached Rittchan and Takano. "Hi Rittchan how does it feel to a major movie star celebrity?" said Kisa-san as he held up the microphone to Rittchan.

"Uhhh… well it's okay?" said Rittchan as Takano started kissing him everywhere.

"And who is this man?" said Kisa-san.

"Uhhh… he's-"said Rittchan as he got cut off.

"His boyfriend and fiancé. Hello I'm Takano." Said Takano as he held Rittchan close.

I face palmed. I went around the bar and pounced on Kisa-san. Hey don't judge me! Takano was doing something stupid so I said why the hell not? I got nothing to lose.

"Ahhh!" said Kisa-san as I pounced on him.

The camera man was confused on the happenings.

"Hey Yukina let go of me!" said Kisa-san struggling to get me off.

Rittchan ran out of here and Takano followed him like a lost puppy. So did the reporters including Kisa-san. Then Nowaki came back with a sad expression. What happened?

**Now for…. *drum roll***

**-Staff Discussion**

**Kisa: I'm a reporter…?**

**Onodera: Hey Takano you don't have to follow me anymore. The scene is over. Takano!**

**Me: Thank you everyone for the support!**

**Usagi: *sigh* Misaki…**

**Me: We are all really grateful.**

**Onodera: Takano! Let GO!**

**Me: Even though it doesn't seem like it.**

**Nowaki: So what happens in the next scene?**

**Me: OKAY EVERYONE! SHUT UP!**

**Everyone: …**

**Me: Until next time! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone I seem to have gotten sick so I'm probably not gonna update for a while. I'm glad that people like my stories so thanks for the support! And please visit Wattpad and search for the account TLOamrs! :) I'm glad for all my followers and even people who just read it! Thank you to the people who don't have accounts and those who do! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful time reading! Cut to disclaimer!**

**Asahina: Amrs does not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**When you love something let it go**

**By Amrs**

**-Nowaki**

I pulled Hiro-san out of the bar and out onto the street.

"Nowaki! Let go!" he yelled as I only tightened my grip on his wrist.

"Hiro-san! I won't accept your fiancé!" I yelled grabbing the attention of some people.

"Nowaki it's none of your business! Now let go of me! You're hurting me!" said Hiro-san struggling to get out of my grip.

"No Hiro-san! It is my business! You are mine and no one else's!" I yelled at him.

"Nowaki! Stop! You're frightening me!" he said as I turned back expecting him to glare at me but instead I saw tears coming from his eyes. I stopped walking.

I looked at where I grabbed his wrist only to see his wrist very red from the force I grabbed him with. He then took this chance he had to run away from me. I ran after him trying not to scare him more but failing.

"Nowaki go away! Stop chasing me!" he yelled with a hoarse voice.

"Hiro-san! Stop running from me! Let me explain!" I said with a worried voice.

"Koru! Help me!" his voice cracked a bit when he said that.

I stopped chasing him. I watched him run away from me seeing how much I've lost his trust. I went back to the bar sadly. I looked up only to see Yukina trying to kiss Kisa on the floor, Takano pinning down Rittchan, Asahina walking out angrily, Usagi harassing Misaki, and Hatori attempting to kiss a man with blue eyes and dark brown hair. What happened?

**-Shinobu**

I walk out of my apartment to buy some groceries when I went to check up on the bar Miyagi works at. I saw it was very crowded even from the outside. Is there a celebrity there? I then felt an arm wrapping itself around my waist. Then everything when dark.

**-Hiroki**

I'm still in the alley crying because of Nowaki. I look around. It's still dark. I then get up and slowly get out of the alley. I just want to go home.

**Now it's time for everyone's favorite part!**

**-Staff Discussion**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!**

**Hiroki: You know that was just fake right?**

**Kisa: Whoa there is a lot going on.**

**Miyagi: Shinobu! Did you get hurt?**

**Shinobu: It's called acting.**

**Me: We have an OC of mine coming in!**

**Koru: Hello everyone!**

**Kisa: …**

**Misaki: …**

**Hiroki: …**

**Usagi: Koru how dare you steal my Misaki's heart!**

**Yukina: Don't go near Kisa-san ever again!**

**Nowaki: You are not my Hiro-san's fiancé!**

**Koru: Oh no. *runs***

**Usagi: *chases Koru***

**Nowaki: *follows***

**Yukina: *also follows***

**Me: Okay… also for those of you who have checked out Kat (check out Wattpad! My username is TLOamrs!) here's Makedo, Puppy, Hiroshima, and Kiro!**

**Makedo: Hello everyone.**

**Puppy: It's very nice to meet you all!**

**Hiroshima: Hey.**

**Kiro: Thank you all for supporting Amrs!**

**Onodera: Hello! How are you?**

**Makedo: I'm fine you?**

**Onodera: I'm great!**

**Takano: I'll say.**

**Onodera: Oh hey Takano.**

**Takano: Who are these dweebs?**

**Hiroshima: What did you just call me!**

**Kiro: I guess you can call us that.**

**Puppy: Hey that's not nice! *pouts***

**Makedo: Dweebs we may be to you but I bet you wouldn't even last one second in our world.**

**Takano: Who might you be?**

**Makedo: I'm Makedo. Nothing more, nothing less.**

**Miyagi: Wow Takano you're already fighting with them.**

**Chiaki: Can't we all just be friends!**

**Puppy: I agree!**

**Me: I think I make the staff discussions way longer than the story…**

**Makedo: That's very true.**

**Me: Well then say good bye!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! This is a late Valentine's Day special so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Amrs does not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica!**

**When you love something let it go**

**By Amrs**

In the past…

-**Isaka x Asahina**

It was a lovely dawn. The pink sky and cool breeze set the mood of the two lovers…

"Asahina! Why did we have to get up so early!? It's cold!" said a rather ticked off Isaka.

"Don't you remember what day it is?" said Asahina with the same expression as usual.

"No. But it better be good because I'm freezing!" complained Isaka.

"I suppose I can tell you later. Now, let's set up the picnic." Asahina set out the blanket on the grass.

Isaka and Asahina set out the picnic. They brought strawberry cake and chocolate muffins. The blanket was pink with cute red hearts on it. Isaka was confused by the gesture and the sweets they had brought and of course, complained while Asahina just took all of his lover's attitude and rudeness. When it was all spread out they laid upon it and started at the pink clouds and the soft pink sky. The cool and soft breeze caressed their hair while they gazed upon the sky in delight. After a few minutes later, they started eating the sweets they have brought.

"Now can you tell me what day it is?" asked Isaka dying to know.

"It's Valentine's Day." Said Asahina looking over at Isaka with an unemotional face but love in his eyes.

"…Oh…" said Isaka embarrassed for forgetting the date. "Umm…" when he was about to say something, he was interrupted by a kiss on his lips. Asahina had leaned in for a kiss. Isaka was flustered but he kissed back anyway. He thought about the fun time they were going to have today.

**-Chiaki x Hatori**

The morning of that day was pretty exciting as well. For the uke of the relationship was doing the best he could to make this Valentine's Day special for his lover while not waking him up. However, that didn't go as planned.

A loud noise had awoken the light brown haired man and he rushed to the kitchen just to find his cute lover on the floor completely covered in chocolate with a bowl on his head.

"Uhhh…. Oops?" Chiaki shrugged.

"Chiaki."

"Yes?"

"Why are you in chocolate?"

"Uhhh…. Well I was trying to make cake and-"

"Never mind I got it." Said Hatori now understanding what happened.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" said Chiaki offended.

Hatori sighed at his complaining lover. Then he kneeled down to him and put his finger on his lover's chocolate covered cheek and then put his finger in his mouth, tasting the chocolate.

"Mm. Not bad." Said Hatori.

Chiaki only blushed at this gesture. Hatori then thought, he's going to have fun cleaning this chocolate off him.

**-Kisa x Yukina**

That afternoon, something interesting happened as well.

Kisa was working at his desk like usual. Onodera was not at work that day. Takano was arguing with one of his authors, Mino has a painful smile on his face, Hatori was working diligently, and Kisa, well he was a bit distracted. Every ten minutes he would receive either a text or email from Yukina. After a while they stopped and Kisa was focused on his work. Then a few minutes later…

"Kisa-san! Will you be my Valentine?" Said Yukina as loudly as possible. Yukina had a box in the shape of a heart with a velvet lace around it.

Kisa just looked at him in shock while everyone at the office was looking at the sparkly blond haired man.

Takano then broke the silence by throwing a book at Yukina and yelling at everyone to keep working. Yukina had a cute pout on his face and sneaked over to Kisa.

Kisa whispered, "What are you doing here Yukina?"

"I want you to be my Valentine!" said Yukina with an innocent smile on his face.

Kisa blushed and then noticed someone come into Emerald Department with a vase of flowers and a sign saying "will you be my valentine?" Yukina looked over at the person then whispered to Kisa, "I got a delivery for you!"

"What the hell Yukina!" Kisa whispered. "Why did you get me this!?"

"Because I love you Kisa-san!" said Yukina loudly.

All of a sudden, a lot of girls from the Sapphire department came in and asked Yukina and Kisa a lot of questions like, "How much do you love him!?", "Do you feel the same way!?", and "How do you love him!?".

That afternoon, Kisa and Yukina would defiantly see much more fangirls from then on.

**-Onodera x Takano**

Onodera had spent the day home and even shopped on his day off. Earlier today, he had thought about buying some chocolate for himself. Not Takano. Even though we all know the real answer… Anyway, Ritsu bought some chocolate and the ingredients needed to bake a cake.

When he got to his apartment, he heard a knock on the door and answered it. When he saw Takano it was too late to stop him from getting in.

"So where's my Valentine's Day present?" Takano asked.

"I didn't get one for you." Said Ritsu bluntly.

Then Takano noticed the bags full of chocolate and ingredients for making chocolate cake. Ritsu looked to his side. "What? I wanted to make cake."

"Sure…" said Takano sarcastically.

"I did!" complained Ritsu.

Takano then gave him a kiss on the cheek and him and Ritsu would be making cake on Valentine's Day from now on.

**And those are the Valentine's Day specials! I hope you enjoyed! Oh and sorry I only did Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! Please forgive me! Now for the ever loved…**

**-Staff Discussion**

**Shinobu: Well I guess I can forgive you for that… as long as you make a special only for Junjou Romantica as well!**

**Me: Yes, yes! I promise!**

**Takano: Is cake all you could think of?**

**Me: Hey don't blame me! I make all my stories up as I go along!**

**Misaki: Well that explains a lot…**

**Me: Hey!**

**Kisa: Wow Yukina you really went all out this year…**

**Yukina Yup! And the presentation will only get bigger!**

**Kisa: Oh no…**

**Nowaki: Well my Hiro-san and I had a wonderful day off!**

**Hiroki: I'll say *blushes***

**Miyagi: It was okay…**

**Shinobu: Hey! Miyagi!**

**Miyagi: I meant it was wonderful!**

**Me: Well thanks you all for the support! Especially The Secret Ninja Readers!**


End file.
